


Edward Elric Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Edward Elric x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader
Relationships: Edward Elric/Reader, Edward Elric/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Edward Elric Headcanons

\- Ed won’t admit it easily, but he thinks you’re adorable

\- he spent so much of his childhood being teased for being short, so it feels like it should be a sore spot. but... you’re so cute! he can’t help but be just enamored by it. he knows his friends would call him out

\- there’s obvious benefits to you being shorter than him. one of Ed’s favorite things to do is to scoop you up in his arms. he’ll put you down if you protest, grinning the entire time

\- the first time you stole his coat and wore it, he was stunned. wrapped up in the red fabric, you’d never looked prettier

\- he’ll never admit this to you, but sometimes he’ll leave it draped on a chair just so you’ll steal it and wear it around the house

\- wear it when the two of you cuddle, Ed will never get tired of it


End file.
